Charlotte My Goddess
by alfabiteater
Summary: Chase finds himself mooning over Zoey's new roommate, Charlotte.


I was fascinated by her. No one in PCA had ever been so… perfect. I watched her from my spot on the ledge of the fountain. She was set under a large tree, reading. I couldn't look away as her bright green eyes scanned the page of her large novel.

She glanced up as if she could feel my eyes boring into her soul. I gasped as our gazes met across the way. She smirked, and looked back down at her book. "Chase!" It was Zoey.

"Hey, Zo!" I pretend to be excited to see my friend.

"How was your summer?" She asked as I forced myself to look at her instead of the new girl.

"Great. What about yours?" I smiled.

She took my hand, and led me away. Chattering on about how she and Dustin spent the summer in France with their Grandmother. I stole a glance over my should at my dark haired goddess. She was gone.

For the rest of that night I wondered whether or not I had dreamt her up. Was she real? "Yo, man!" Chase slapped me on the back. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Fine." I lied. "I'm just tired. I'm going to hit the sack. 'Night." I rolled over in my unusually hard mattress and closed my eyes.

Sleep never came for me that night… no matter how long I waited.

"Logan. Dude, get up." I shook my roommate. "Michael and I are going to breakfast. You are going to miss class if you don't get up." Michael and I walked out of our room, and out of our dorm.

"Oh, there Candi. Talk to you later, Chase." Michael ran towards his new girlfriend. I swear he changes girls more than he showers… and he does that daily.

I headed towards Zoey's table. I needed a little conformity right then. As I approached I saw her. My goddess. She was sitting at the table with Zoey.

"Hey, Zo." I said with more confidence than I had.

"Oh. Hey, Chase. Sit down." I sat next to Zoey. "This is Charlotte, my new roommate." Zoey motioned to my goddess.

Her green eyes met mine as she gave a small wave to me. Her eyes seemed to glow the closer you got to her.

"Chase, whose that, with Michael?" Nicole asked me.

"Candi." I replied.

"What happened to Laura?" Zoey asked.

"Laura? I'm still back on Ashley." Lola laughed.

"What can I say? The man loves his women." I reply to the table of females.

"Chase!" Quinn, the feminist, heard me. "That is no way to talk about the female population. I expected more from you. And as for your friend, Michael. He doesn't not 'love' women… he uses them." Quinn left the table in a huff.

"We better go get her to calm down before she builds a 'Kill All Boys' machine." Zoey stood up. "Coming, Charlotte?"

"Actually, I think I'll stay and keep Chase company." She said my name! "So, Chase…" She said it again! "I saw you looking at me from the fountain yesterday.

Busted… "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Why?" She looked into my dark brown eyes innocently.

Something about her made me want to blurt out the truth. So I did. "I find you to be completely intriguing, not to mention beautiful ,so once my eyes found you I couldn't tear them away."

Her pale skin blushed crimson. "Thank you." She said looking at the table.

"You're welcome." I couldn't stop my body from acting on it's own. I took her hand in mine, and leaned in. I kissed her! I didn't even know her last name, didn't know anything about her, but I kissed her anyways.

And, get this… SHE KISSED ME BACK!

She pulled away first. "Chase, I…"

"I know. I'm sorry." I cut her off. "I shouldn't have."

"No. It's not that. I liked it, I just… I have a boyfriend back home." Charlotte ran her green painted nails through her black hair.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Maybe you should go catch up with Zoey."

"Yeah." She stood up. "Maybe…" I watched her turn her back to me, and start walking away. Her cropped jean jacket sat tight on her chest, her yellow tank top hugged her flat stomach, her jean skirt fell right below her butt, and her long legs were covered in yellow tights. She was my perfect girl… my perfect unattainable girl.

"Chase." She came back, and sat next to me. "I said I had a boyfriend. I do that to attract guys even more. If they can't have me, it makes them want me worse. Something about you though. I just can't play hard to get. I like you, Chase. I'm sorry." She stumbled over her words, but it made her even more appealing to me.

"So… you don't have a boyfriend?" I checked to make sure I heard correctly.

"No." She confirmed.

"Can I be it?" I don't know hw I became so brave, but it was like if I wanted to have her then I had to get her now… before someone else won her heart.

"Well, lets start with a date. Tonight." She suggested.

"Okay." I replied.

ooooo

That night I took her to dinner and a diner. I got a burger and she got a salad. After we finished our food, I took her to the movies. We saw some action movie, but I couldn't look at anything other than her. After the movie, I was walking her back to her dorm. We passed the band room, and they were playing some slow love song. It seemed like something out of a movie. "Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

"I'd like that a lot." She said .

I placed my hands on her hips, and she wrapped hers around my neck. Her head was laying on my chest, as we swayed to the strings. "This is very romantic." She cooed.

I just sighed and took her hand in mine. We finished walking to the front door of her dorm, and she turned to face me. "I had a great time." I blurted.

"Hey! That's my line." She laughed.

"Sorry. Go ahead." I played along.

"I had a great time." She repeated my previous statement.

"I know we have already, but can I kiss you?" I asked her.

"I'd like nothing better." She allowed.

We pressed our lips together, and enjoyed the feeling of our second kiss. "Chase," she pulled away. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd like nothing better." I smiled as I used her reply to me.

"Good." She kissed me again.

The End


End file.
